Adrian Summers
Adrian Summers was a demigod of Poseidon and camper of Camp Half-Blood. In-Depth Information Character owned by Veturius#0908 Overview Biographical Information Powers Life Before Camp Adrian is the oldest of three siblings, or more like, the older of the twins that he is apparently related to, Claire and Ryan. He knew from the start that his father was not exactly his father, but he though was the father of the twins. His house lies just right by a section of the beach in Miami, so it meant that he can wander off to the shore whenever he wanted, so long as he was supervised by either of his parents. Whenever he is relieved of his babysitting duties, he would be laying on his bed, dreaming about what it was like to surf. Whenever the beach is not crowded, he would see multiple guys and girls with these boards that they’ll ride the waves with. Eventually, he felt the tug that he wanted to be like those people too. He was around four years old (basically a year before the twins were born) when his parents scheduled surfing lessons for him. He thought that it was going to be a breeze but apparently, it wasn’t. Every single lesson, he would keep complaining about how it was hard to balance on a board and that he had no hope of becoming like those teenagers on the beach, who were clearly born to surf. When he heard the news that he was going to have new siblings, that was when he started trying harder, and by the time Claire and Ryan were three years old and he eight, he was almost considered an intermediate surfer. Then, while the whole family was out hanging out by the shore, Nine-year-old Adrian felt something wrong with the water, and honestly, he had no idea about where this gut feeling came from, but he knew that whatever’s going on is going to harm everyone at the beach. When he decided to go check out what is going on, both his parents tried to pull him back to safety but he shoved them off him and continued onwards. As he approached the tide, a kraken suddenly erupted from the water. Off to the side, he could hear the people screaming “shark” but he was confused as to why they thought that it was a shark, like he tried to get through to them that it was a kraken, but they did not listen. He decided to deal with the kraken himself, so he yelled at his family to go back home and that he’ll catch up. A nine-year-old boy screaming for his family to get out of the area may sound insane but his mother was convinced to what he was trying to do, and feared for him, so she in turn sent her husband and the twins back home while she tries to help her oldest son deal with a creature that she cannot exactly see. As Adrian was about to tell the kraken that he was going to sacrifice himself, one of the beachgoers interfered and tossed him a celestial bronze spear. He questioned why he had a spear on him, but then was rendered speechless when he spotted goat legs and horns on the other. He told him that he was a satyr and just commanded him to try to aim for the kraken’s eyes. And with that single spear, he was able to do so, rendering the monster blind in one eye, and also unconsciously willed for the waters to gobble it down to the depths of the ocean. After all was over, he had no time to take in what just happened as his mother and the satyr pulled him back home to get packed. Adrian will then quickly say his goodbyes to everyone in the family, and as they both approached shore in order to catch a ferry to New York, they find that all the trips are cancelled because of the “shark incident” and so, the satyr just decided for them to take his speedboat that he apparently bought while living in the area, and rode up north. The two did not encounter any difficulty for the rest of the trip, and when Adrian arrived at camp, he instantly ran over to where the beach was and cried. He had to leave the family that he grew up with at a young age, and plus he was not able to watch the twins grow up and become people of their own, but he had to trust that they will not grow up with any difficulty. And plus, when he was fifteen, he was able to buy a new surfboard from Amazon, so he can continue his passion. Life During Camp Death and Legacy It wasn't his fatal flaw in battle that killed him, but his simple curiosity on a normal day. Upon approaching a mysterious bush, he decided to try a berry. Liking the taste, he decided to try another, unbeknownst to him that its effect would be fatal. The last thought he had before dying was that he needed to get back to the beach. His death caused all of his cabinmates to mourn his easygoing personality and the way he's loyal to everyone he meets. Chiron also sent the news to his family, receiving shocked and saddened reactions from every single member. Category:Browse Category:Characters